nonhuman_video_game_flatteningsfandomcom-20200214-history
Mario Kart 8
Mario Kart 8 was developed by Nintendo along with Namco. It was released in Japan on May 29, 2014, followed by US/Europe/Brazil release of May 30, 2014, and then finally Australia on May 31, 2014. Unfortunately the flattening times are much shorter compared to previous entries, but with the graphics overhaul they look NICE when flat at least! The selection of racers being good or not is entirely upto opinion. Flattening Hazards Of course like all Mario Kart games, it has its fair share of hazards that could flatten the racers! Thwomp Ruins Spoiler alert (Not really much spoiling really): There are no Thwomps in the current Bowser's Castle, instead they relocated here! There are several Thwomps scattered across the mid-late parts of the map, and as expected, any poor racer who happens to be under one when it falls will be crushed flat! Twisted Mansion Near the end of a lap, there are a few statues possessed by Boos who slowly lifts up hammers and slams it down after their lifting. Naturally, this will squash a racer if they so happen to have bad timing when crossing the spots. Bowser's Castle Like mentioned on Thwomp Ruins, there are no Thwomps on this course. There is however a substitution, a giant Bowser statue! At one point during the track, there is a very large Bowser statue slam down his fists on either side of it. If the racer chose poorly on which road to take, they will be squished painfully under the massive statue fist. 3DS Music Park The only Retro Course cup to have a flattening (Yoshi's Valley's egg sadly lost its effect), Music Park offers huge bouncing music notes. They tend to bounce around near the end of a lap, bouncing left to right in the center of the road. If a racer manages to be under one of these music notes when they land, they will be squashed while the music note looks surprisingly happy about it. As a side note, with every lap, the music notes bounce faster! SNES Rainbow Road (DLC Pack 1) One of the DLC packs brings back a very remembered track, the original SNES Rainbow Road. This tracks include the amazing looking rainbow Thwomps! Sure touching them causes the racer to get knocked back, but they will squish anyone unfortunate enough to be under one! Lightning Flattening In this version of Mario Kart (Some have it, some don't) the racer can use a lightning bolt to shrink down the other players, BUT if a big racer happens to run over a smaller racer, they will steamroll them flat! Racers to Flatten In this list, there are 5 default racers, 8 unlockable racers, and 2 DLC racers (+2 if you count Multi-Colored) Yoshi/Shy Guy). Default Racers * Yoshi * Koopa Troopa * Shy Guy * Bowser * Donkey Kong Unlockable Racers * Lakitu * Iggy * Roy * Lemmy * Larry * Wendy * Ludwig * Morton DLC Racers * Multi-Colored Yoshi (Both DLCs) * Multi-Colored Shy Guy (Both DLCs) * Isabelle (DLC Pack 2) * Dry Bowser (DLC Pack 2) Images Bowser MK8 Bowser thwomp flattening 1.png MK8 Bowser thwomp flattening 2.png MK8 Bowser thwomp flattening 3.png MK8 Bowser thwomp flattening 4.png MK8 Bowser thwomp flattening 5.png MK8 Bowser thwomp flattening 6.png MK8 Bowser thwomp flattening 7.png MK8 Bowser thwomp flattening 8.png Donkey Kong MK8 Donkey Kong thwomp flattening 1.png MK8 Donkey Kong thwomp flattening 2.png MK8 Donkey Kong thwomp flattening 3.png MK8 Donkey Kong thwomp flattening 4.png MK8 Donkey Kong thwomp flattening 5.png MK8 Donkey Kong thwomp flattening 6.png Dry Bowser MK8 Dry Bowser hammer flattening 1.png MK8 Dry Bowser hammer flattening 2.png MK8 Dry Bowser hammer flattening 3.png MK8 Dry Bowser hammer flattening 4.png MK8 Dry Bowser hammer flattening 5.png MK8 Dry Bowser hammer flattening 6.png MK8 Dry Bowser hammer flattening 7.png Iggy MK8 Iggy rainbow thwomp flattening 1.png MK8 Iggy rainbow thwomp flattening 2.png MK8 Iggy rainbow thwomp flattening 3.png MK8 Iggy rainbow thwomp flattening 4.png MK8 Iggy rainbow thwomp flattening 5.png MK8 Iggy rainbow thwomp flattening 6.png MK8 Iggy rainbow thwomp flattening 7.png MK8 Iggy rainbow thwomp flattening 8.png MK8 Iggy rainbow thwomp flattening 9.png MK8 Iggy rainbow thwomp flattening 10.png MK8 Iggy rainbow thwomp flattening 11.png MK8 Iggy rainbow thwomp flattening 12.png MK8 Iggy rainbow thwomp flattening 13.png Koopa Troopa MK8 Koopa Troopa thwomp flattening 1.png MK8 Koopa Troopa thwomp flattening 2.png MK8 Koopa Troopa thwomp flattening 3.png MK8 Koopa Troopa thwomp flattening 4.png MK8 Koopa Troopa thwomp flattening 5.png Isabelle Isabelle - Thwomp Ruins - 05.png Isabelle - Thwomp Ruins - 04.png Isabelle - Thwomp ruins - 03.png Isabelle - Thwomp Ruins - 02.png Isabelle - Thwomp Ruins - 01.png Ludwig MK8 Ludwig hammer flattening 1.png MK8 Ludwig hammer flattening 2.png MK8 Ludwig hammer flattening 3.png MK8 Ludwig hammer flattening 4.png MK8 Ludwig hammer flattening 5.png Morton MK8 Morton thwomp flattening 1.png MK8 Morton thwomp flattening 2.png MK8 Morton thwomp flattening 3.png MK8 Morton bouncing note flattening 1.png MK8 Morton bouncing note flattening 2.png MK8 Morton bouncing note flattening 3.png Roy MK8 Roy thwomp flattening 1.png MK8 Roy thwomp flattening 2.png MK8 Roy thwomp flattening 3.png MK8 Roy thwomp flattening 4.png MK8 Roy thwomp flattening 5.png MK8 Roy thwomp flattening 6.png MK8 Roy thwomp flattening 7.png MK8 Roy thwomp flattening 8.png Shy Guy + Recolors MK8 Shy Guy bowser statue flattening 1.png MK8 Shy Guy bowser statue flattening 2.png Wendy MK8 Wendy bouncing note flattening 1.png MK8 Wendy bouncing note flattening 2.png MK8 Wendy bouncing note flattening 3.png MK8 Wendy bouncing note flattening 4.png MK8 Wendy bouncing note flattening 5.png Yoshi + Recolors MK8 Yoshi rainbow thwomp flattening 1.png MK8 Yoshi rainbow thwomp flattening 2.png MK8 Yoshi rainbow thwomp flattening 3.png MK8 Yoshi rainbow thwomp flattening 4.png MK8 Yoshi rainbow thwomp flattening 5.png MK8 Yoshi rainbow thwomp flattening 6.png MK8 Yoshi rainbow thwomp flattening 7.png MK8 Yoshi (Black) hammer flattening 1.png MK8 Yoshi (Black) hammer flattening 2.png MK8 Yoshi (Black) hammer flattening 3.png MK8 Yoshi (Black) hammer flattening 4.png MK8 Yoshi (Black) hammer flattening 5.png MK8 Yoshi (Blue) hammer flattening 1.png MK8 Yoshi (Blue) hammer flattening 2.png MK8 Yoshi (Blue) hammer flattening 3.png MK8 Yoshi (Blue) hammer flattening 4.png MK8 Yoshi (Blue) hammer flattening 5.png MK8 Yoshi (Blue) hammer flattening 6.png Videos Category:Mario Kart Category:Mario Kart 8 Category:Wii U Category:Yoshi Category:Koopa Troopa Category:Shy Guy Category:Bowser Category:Donkey Kong Category:Lakitu Category:Iggy Category:Roy Category:Lemmy Category:Larry Category:Wendy Category:Ludwig Category:Morton Category:Isabelle Category:Dry Bowser Category:Dinosaur Category:Turtle Category:Humanoid Category:Monkey Category:Koopaling Category:Dog Category:Undead